Yang's Diary: The Blonde Chronicles
by Darthkvzn
Summary: THIS DIARY IS THE PROPERTY OF YANG XIAO LONG. AKA THE BLONDE BUXOM. AKA THE FLAMING FEMALE. Yang's diary from the moment she goes to Beacon, up to the Volume 2 finale and perhaps even beyond. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there! Welcome to Yang's Diary. I got a good idea for a fic with shorter chapters, and my unofficial beta gave me the go ahead! This fic is mostly just about having fun playing with Yang's character, but I'll touch up on the harder topics from time to time. Girl's still an adolescent, so a little angst is to be expected. Not much, though. Anyway, enjoy! - Darthkvzn**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THIS DIARY IS THE PROPERTY OF YANG XIAO LONG <em>**

**_AKA THE BLONDE BUXOM_**

**_AKA THE FLAMING FEMALE_**

**_AKA THE GIRL WHO WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU'RE READING THIS AND YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY YANG_**

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary:<em>

_Dad gave me, well, you, as a farewell present. I'm not really sure why, this seems super girly and I'm not. Like, at all. But I guess fathers are terrible at figuring out what their daughters really need. I shouldn't complain, I know, but sometimes it really gets hard to connect with him, y'know? Makes me miss mom a lot more…_

_Whoa, that got dark fast. _

_Anyway, I'm going to Beacon. I guess I should start at the beginning, huh? _

_Well, I've wanted to be a Huntress forever. Some people do it for the glory, others for the honor. _

_I just want to have a kickass time._

_Got enrolled at Signal Academy, and did pretty good there. They said I got a talent for punchin' so punchin' I did. Aced all my hand-to-hand and close combat classes. I'm terrible at shooting though, even with these guns! *giggles* Seriously, though, I leave the precision shooting to my little sis. Guess she got those genes, but I can't really complain. I'm very strong, though I don't know why. I know Semblances can be inherited, but I don't know if Dad can do that. Anything Hunter related is a touchy subject with him, though I can understand why._

_Darkdarkdarkdarkdark, Dust, I'm 17. I shouldn't be this angsty. It's all your fault, diary._

_So I can take a hell of a lot more punishment than the average boxer, and I can dish it out, too. I even made these nifty bracelets that extend into arm guards. Called the pair Ember Celica, 'cause fire's my thing and I wanted to be all high and mighty by using the word for 'heavenly' from a dead language. I'm no weapon nerd *cough* Ruby *cough* but I managed to include shotgun rounds and explosive too. I even practiced a flashy reload move and I think I've got it._

_Speaking of flashy, Ruby is crazy good. Like, I ignored her a little my last couple of years at Signal, and by the time I started paying attention to her again, she had a crazy cool scythe rifle. Sniper scythe? Scythle? Who knows. She got all poetic and called it Crescent Rose. I made fun of it, but I guess it really is cool. She must've gone death-crazy in my sort-of-absence because now she'll sometimes pull her hood over her head and will scare dad by going: "TAIYANG, I'VE COME FOR YOUR SOUL" with a creepy voice. It would work better if she'd finished going through puberty. Or maybe if she took a page from Uncle Qrow's book and dressed for doom and gloom. _

_I'll miss my baby sis. Or I would, if the runt hadn't caught old Ozpin's attention by foiling an attempted robbery by one of the most notorious criminal of Vale: Roman Torchwick, fabulously dressed ginger extraordinaire. So little Ruby got herself enrolled at Beacon Academy (though not without a good chew out by Ms. Goodwitch) at the tender age of 15. Damn, I was barely figuring out boyfriends and girlfriends at that age (though I did get a lot of practice after that).It must be some kind of record, but I don't think Beacon likes to publicize their students. They usually do that themselves, right? The proud protectors of Remnant. All the successful Huntsmen and Huntresses are superstars. Summer once told me my mom and her were the best of the best. I don't know if that's true, but I like to believe it is. If nothing else, it gives me a goal to achieve by going to Beacon. _

_I'm on an airship right now, fifteen minutes away from landing. Dust, time flies when you're pouring your heart into an inanimate object. I should get a move on, Ruby is already jittery. Time to bring out Momma Yang again, the girl looks sick. Though not as sick as the blond boy in the hood and jeans. Who recruited the guy who gets motion sickness for Huntsman training? Maybe Ozpin is finally losing it. _

_Anyway, we should do this again sometime, D. Write ya later!_

* * *

><p><strong>My gods, that was hilariously awesome to write. I'm doing this more often! I don't know why I neglected Yang for so long, but she's gettin' some more Darth love soon. Stay tuned and drop a review for me, you lovely, lovely people! - Darthkvzn<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it says I'm on hiatus, and I am, but I managed the time for this update. So enjoy, because there really won't be more until the holidays are over.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary:<em>

_I came very close to burning down half of Beacon yesterday because of a stuck up, nasty little heiress (and I do mean little. Like, everywhere it counts). It probably wouldn't have been a great first act for my career as a Huntress._

_The whole day was kind of terrible. That guy with the motion sickness didn't get any better, and I swear he puked a little on my shoes. Sooo gross! But that was just the beginning. Ruby had been nervous all day, so of course I tried talking to her. I don't think I helped much, because she ended up ranting about knees and geeking out about weaponry. I didn't pry._

_Of course, then I kind of ditched her. I found some of my old friends when we arrived at Beacon. That was a mistake, and not only because I abandoned my sister when she needed me. I figured it was time she took on the bull by the horns, but apparently she's got the good ol' Ruby luck still. Anyway, I met up with my friends, but I realized very quickly that I didn't have all that much in common with them anymore. All because of my little obsession._

_Haven't talked about that, huh?_

_It's mostly under control, but it's still awful. I'm determined to find her, and while I'm no longer risking my baby sis to do it, well, let's just say I don't put all that much value in avoiding harm myself. A couple of months ago I got a lead, and I followed it. I'd already been accepted into Beacon anyway, and it wasn't like dad would keep me from going. I like to think that I'm sorta mature, but I hadn't really done any mature things. I had to give up a lot to follow this lead…and I'm not sure it was worth it. Still, I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn't tried. Bottom line, I have way too much experience for a 17 year-old, in a lot of areas. Not saying more about that._

_The thing is, my friends noticed. The gang has its fair share of experience, but obviously not nearly as much as I do. I found them ridiculous; Dust knows how they found me. I'm not that dumb; I know they unanimously decided to ditch me. It hurts, but not as much as it would've before. I didn't feel lonely, I felt bored. So I just stared at the gorgeous people in the school. Ruby may like her weapons, but I'm all about them athletic bodies. Grrr!_

_It got a little better after that, but then I met Little Miss Perfect. Ruby was calling me out on leaving her alone and complaining about her blowing up. I admit, I made fun of her a little. She was ranting on when she came up from behind her, shouting her lungs out. Turns out that Ruby detonated one of the girl's Red Dust vials. Not much harm was done, but she really did make a crater in front of the school. I would've found it funny, but then whitey started lecturing her about using a pamphlet for dummies and never talking to her again. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was negging Ruby. Yeah, right. I figured out who this girl is: Weiss Schnee, the heiress of Schnee Dust Company. I figured she was a typical spoiled brat, but still, I tried helping Ruby out. I tried to play referee, but Weiss was totally rude to Ruby even after she tried to properly reintroduce herself. _

_I was just trying to resist the urge to sock her in her perfect jaw when Ozpin talked to us. Guy was as freaky as he was rumored to be, with a speech that sucked the inspiration from anyone. He did seem like he wasn't all there, like Ruby said. Bless her soul, she got over the whole Weiss debacle quickly enough. It helped that the heiress nearly ran away from Vomit Boy's terrible advances. I think he's called Jaune, and he's the one who helped my little sis out of her funk. I figured I owed the guy, so we got lunch together and we found out a little about his family. He didn't really want to talk about his training or fighting style, but Ruby and I filled in the blanks with lots of our stories. The blond blunder is such a dork, but I actually had some fun. Maybe it's the uncertainty of the start of school, but we laughed a lot and I teased them about their alone time. I don't think Ruby cared too much, but Jaune immediately blushed. I'll have to watch out for "the signs". But I think he was just flustered about me being so forward. He seemed genuinely friendly with us, and didn't try to flirt like with Weiss._

_Anyway, we spent the rest of the day looking at the course information and looking around the school grounds. Then came nighttime._

_Ruby was writing to her friends back at Signal. I was…otherwise occupied admiring the other students. Jaune came through before I started drooling, though, so I guess I owe him a little bit more. My sis was kind of depressed that she didn't have any friends at school, so I gently reminded her that Jaune was one. We talked about how Weiss was a douche and really unfriendly when Ruby noticed someone she'd apparently met earlier.  
>I'm not gonna lie, the girl looked damn fine. She was reading, which was kind of a turnoff, but she had long, luscious black hair, which I can appreciate; not nearly as hot as my gold locks, but good enough. The huge bow was a bit too much, though. Her nightgown was a bit too racy for a regular nightgown, and her legs were crossed. She was sitting beside a candle.<em>

_She was hot, and Ruby didn't know anything about her, so I took both of us to her. I tried starting off the conversation, but she asked Ruby if she'd been the girl who had exploded. Ruby lost all her confidence right there. The girl seemed more interested in her book, but I wasn't about to quit so easily. I asked her what her name was, and she said it was Blake. I guess it fits her, she looks kind of deep and mysterious. Her eyes were a really nice shade of gold, but they seemed glued to her book. I tried introducing myself, but I think I pulled a Ruby and ruined it a little bit. Her bow was her most notable feature, and I tried to compliment it, but I failed miserably. I tried to salvage it, but made it worse. Smooth, Yang, talk about the weather._

_I gave up, honestly. So I was really surprised when Ruby saved the situation. She's always had a great imagination, so she's always loved books. I'm too jaded for that, I think. Anyway, Ruby asked Blake about her book (which was about something completely uninteresting. Give me a good raunchy novel anytime, none of this spiritual nonsense). Blake actually looked confused that Ruby cared about her book. She must be a loner, right? She has to be, with her totally depressive views of life. I know life ain't a fairytale, but I'm not about to stop looking for my happy ending, nor is Ruby. She said as much, but Blake said that those didn't exist. I was too busy hugging Ruby about her mature comment to argue with her, though. She started brawling with me, or at least trying to. We actually made Blake laugh! _

_Then the heiress came and nagged us about the racket, and I kind of lost it. I really was to beat her ultra-pale ass to the ground, but Blake stopped me. Dust knows I would've torn Ms. Grumpschnee apart if Blake hadn't blown out the candles. _

_It's morning now, and we're about to do a sort of selection ceremony. I hear there are gonna be 4 person team. I hope I get with Ruby. I don't know that I want to fix things over with my friends. Who knows, maybe we'll get Jaune too! And hot, bookish Blake might be a nice choice, too ;) _

_I'll tell you all about it later, D._

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Shoot me a review if you'd be so kind!<strong>


End file.
